


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is trained to give comfort when she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MultiYuriFest over on livejournal.

“Your grace, you called for me?”

Missandei stood at the door to her queen’s chambers but didn’t go inside until she nodded towards her. She bowed her head before walking in.

“Was I too lenient in letting him live?” Daenerys turned from the window to Missandei with an impassive look on her face,

“Of course not,” Missandei answered.

Daenerys looked back out the window. “He betrayed me and yet I still couldn’t bring myself to sentence him to death. Did I let my heart rule over my head?”

“No, your grace.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Missandei but I appreciate the response.” Daenerys’s tone held no hint of the heartbreak she was undoubtedly feeling. It was the look in her eyes that told a different story.

Missandei bowed her head as she stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, waiting for an order from her queen.

Daenerys broke the silence only a minute later. “I suppose I didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts tonight.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better your grace?” Missandei knew she couldn’t do much but she wanted to offer because her queen was suffering and Missandei was trained to give comfort.

When Daenerys didn’t respond and only looked in her direction she became a little bolder. “If you need comfort I am happy to give it.”

“Come here, Missandei.”

Missandei kept her hands clasped in front of her and approached her queen. It wasn’t long before she was finally given an order.

“Undress.” She looked her right in the eyes and there was no hesitation. The order was intended rather than just being a spur of the moment thing.

She obeyed and let her dress pool to the floor with her arms kept down at her sides. If permission were given to move than Missandei would do so but until than she would remain perfectly still.

“You told me you wanted to comfort me, correct?” Daenerys asked.

Missandei nodded. “I did your grace.”

“Then comfort me.”


End file.
